


Sweet and Psycho

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dark Betty Cooper, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom/sub, F/M, Love, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psycho Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sub Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: What were the chances of dating a psychopath?With 1-4% of the population being on the psychopathic scale, and Jughead’s luck, he’d say his chances were decent.He can’t really bring himself to care right now though, not when he’s tied to one of the old chairs in his tiny kitchen, and she’s wearing nothing but an innocent pink bra and pantie set.





	Sweet and Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning,**  
>  I’d like to stress this is a dark themed story involving mental illness, sex, and violence. Please contact me if you’d like to read it but are unsure in anyway. I don’t want to give too much away, but I can give more information if someone specifically asks me for it on [my tumblr account](https://crashhale.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **Inspiration and Thanks,**  
>  Thank you to my beta Alix, [psychobetts on tumblr](https://psychobetts.tumblr.com) \- who better to edit this than someone with that user name? She helped so much with answering questions, helping me get some facts straight, giving suggestions to improve what I had, and of course fixing up all the regular stuff I missed. Can’t express how grateful I am. Because of her this is one my my proudest works. I never really push myself to write something I’m not 100% comfortable with exploring, but it paid off - I think. I feel accomplished. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this by [Sweet but Psycho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXBHCQYxwr0) by Ava Max
> 
>  **A few more things,**  
>  I wrote this from Jughead's POV, so I kind of took the easy way out, because writing a true psychopath from their POV would be extremely difficult. Alix did a great job in [Vendetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205213/chapters/37874831) of giving the psychopath perspective. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Check it out if you’re interested.

_What were the chances of dating a psychopath?_

With 1-4% of the population being on the psychopathic scale, and Jughead’s luck, he’d say his chances were decent.

He can’t really bring himself to care right now though, not when he’s tied to one of the old chairs in his tiny kitchen, and she’s wearing nothing but an innocent pink bra and pantie set.

Her hair is down in waves, which she doesn’t do often, and is something he’s privy to more than most. He likes to think it’s because she feels a solace with him that she doesn’t around anyone else.

The rope cut into his skin as he moved his wrists in sore protest, hissing slightly at the pain. His girlfriend didn’t notice or seem to care.

Sitting in only his jeans and beanie with his feet bare against the cool vinyl floor, Betty placed a hand over his naked chest and came to sit on his thigh, opening his legs wide enough to give her ample space.

She bit into that pouty bottom lip and he found himself staring. He could already taste the strawberry of her lips on his, and she hadn’t even kissed him yet.

He watched her mouth form a small smile; she was happy about the effect she had on him. Or maybe it was something else. He was never certain.

She reached up for his beanie, and he watched as she put it atop her own head. Like her ponytail was to her, his hat was his safety blanket. No one touched it -- no one but Betty, of course. God, she looked sexier now with it on. She reached up into his hair and ran her fingers through it. His eyes closed briefly at her comforting touch.

Her free hand traveled lightly down his chest, across his navel and to the top of his jeans.

Just as she was about to give his straining erection some relief, a loud knock came from the front door. Betty’s striking green eyes flashed.

“No one’s home!” He yelled, just as annoyed to be interrupted as she was.

The knocking became louder, and Betty sighed in frustration as she got off his lap, throwing his hat off her head and onto the counter. She pulled her pink coat over her almost naked body and walked to the door just as another knock boomed through the small trailer.

He watched her as she opened the door only slightly, enough to peek her head out. 

“Jughead there?”

“He’s busy,” she replied.

He heard more muffled talk, followed by an exasperated sigh from Betty and her shutting the door in the person’s face.

She walked back over, coming around the back of the chair to undo his restraints. “It’s your dad’s friends,” she said, “they want to talk to you.” She stepped back and folded her arms, as if challenging him to walk away from what they’d been doing.

He gave her a quick kiss. “Sorry, babe. Might be important.”

He threw the gray sweater over his head that Betty had removed earlier, shifting his erection up into his waistband to be discreet, and stepped outside to see Tall Boy and a few other men waiting at his front door.

“Hey,” he said, his brows furrowed in confusion and he glanced back toward the door.

His dad was in jail again. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. He’d stayed away from the Serpents – they were his dad’s thing. His thing was doing what Betty said, following the plan she had set out for him.

“Heard your dad could’ve named names but didn’t,” Tall Boy began, and Jughead frowned.

“We wanted you to know, no matter what happens to him, however long he’s gone – we got your back. Serpents take care of their own.”

Jughead looked from Tall Boy to the other men, and a sudden sense of warmth filled his chest.

His dad had told him Betty was a good thing -- _stick with her and you’ll be set, kid._ He’d forbidden him from joining the Serpents, but then again, that’s exactly what made it so inviting.

He longed for a family like them.

Tall Boy handed him a leather jacket that he recognized as his dad’s. “It’s yours… if you want it.”

With the smallest of smiles, Jughead accepted the jacket. He looked down at the mean snake eyes and fingered the leather sleeve before deciding to pull it on. He’d gotten a beating from his dad when he was a kid and put it on without permission, but now…

Now it was literally handed to him by the King himself.

This was a good thing.

Tall Boy had always liked Jughead, and despite his dad’s disapproval, Jughead still longed to join the gang. He was sure this had nothing to do with his dad. He’d be surprised if his dad even knew about this. Tall Boy considered FP’s opinion, but he always ended up doing what he wanted.

“Juggie…”

Her sickly sweet voice cut through him like a school bell into a daydream.

He saw it in her eyes. She’d never said anything but he knew she, like his dad, didn’t want him involved with the gang. She wasn’t happy.

Of course she wasn’t. She never was if things didn’t go her way.

Looking away from Betty, he turned back to the men, “Thanks,” he said sincerely, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Tall Boy nodded and shot Betty a curious glance before turning and walking away.

Betty silently opened the door wide to let him back in. He knew better than to keep the jacket on, despite feeling _really fucking good_ in it, so he slipped it off and placed it on the coat rack where it usually hung when his dad was home.

He could feel her eyes boring into him. He had to explain as best as he could.

“They can protect me, baby. The Southside isn’t like the North -- shit goes down here.”

She rolled her eyes, but a look of concern remained etched into her face. “ _I_ can protect you,” she countered.

He smiled. “I know you can.” And she did. His girlfriend was fierce, and he loved that about her.

She raised her eyebrow, and he corrected himself quickly, realizing his mistake. “You _do_ protect me.”

She began pacing slowly, thinking, turning to him again when she’d calculated what to say. That brain of hers was always working, never quiet for too long. “What about my plan?” she asked.

With a smirk he reached for her hand and pulled her in. “ _Our_ plan still stands. We’re still going to NYU together, you’re still going to become a big shot editor, I’m still going to finish my novel, and you’re still going to publish it,” he told her evenly, hoping his words would ease her worries.

Her brow softened as she looked into his eyes, and it filled him with satisfaction. He loved that he had that sway over her. He loved that he was hers, that she wanted _him_ above all others.

Betty was way out of his league and he knew that better than anyone else. His old man - when he was around - even reminded him of it about once a week. She’d charmed his dad, just like she charmed everyone else.

She was insanely smart, unbelievably stunning, and insatiable in the bedroom. He’d never find that in anyone else. He didn’t want to.

Betty accomplished everything she set her mind to. She formed and ran the majority of the clubs in school, she co-managed the Vixens with her cousin, and she was his Editor-in-Chief at the Blue and Gold.

After they began dating, she’d gotten him to start eating healthier, she encouraged his writing, and even scheduled workout sessions for him with Archie. To some, she may appear controlling and possessive, but it honestly worked for him. He loved her that way.

“Nothing’s going to ruin our plan, baby, I promise,” he whispered, pushing a strand of her blonde hair aside and moving in to kiss her lips.

She turned at the last second, and his lips landed on her cheek. He smiled against her skin.

“Fine,” she huffed, “but you don’t get to come tonight,” she told him as she removed her coat. She walked down the short hallway and disappeared into his room.

_Could have gone worse_ , Jughead thought, shrugging to himself

As he made his way to his room, she appeared in the doorway. He stumbled slightly in his tracks, wondering how she’d gotten her hands on his pocketknife already. She had the sharp point twirling against the pad of her index finger.

“Careful, baby,” he warned.

Her eyes were cold and dark, and he swallowed thickly with excitement. Putting himself in her hands was the best release from all the other shit in his life. He needed her.

She was sweet, kind and caring… mostly. She was the type of girlfriend that made sure he ate good food, that helped him with his homework, that watched every movie he suggested and sat there smiling while he rattled off every fact he knew about it.

But come nightfall, when they were alone, she turned into a much darker version. He loved it, the contrast. She was as dangerous and exciting as she was gentle and loving.

“Off,” she demanded, and he quickly complied. She watched as he pulled the sweater over his head, shaking his hair back into place.

Jughead was a poor kid, from the wrong side of the tracks. His dad was in and out of jail, and he hadn’t seen his mother in years. Southside High closing down had been the best thing that ever happened to him – because it brought him to _her_.

There was no more hunger and no more loneliness with her in his life.

When she pointed him over to her, he willingly complied, stepping right in front of her. His significant high advantage over her did nothing in balancing the power scales. They both knew she held all of it alone.

With the tip of the blade at his navel, running along his happy trail, Betty licked her lips, looking down as he ripped open his jeans, relaxing slightly at the release.

With her free hand she gripped the front of his jeans and pushed them down, tracing his erection over the gray fabric of his briefs. There were wet spots from his pre-come, and when she dropped to her knees he fought release right then and there. She’d kill him, and he didn’t mean figuratively.

With both hands, she shrugged his jeans and briefs off, his dick level with her face. Teasingly, she licked a line from the base to the tip, leaving Jughead hypnotized at the sight. Betty sucked at the head and when he groaned she popped him out.

“Ah, ah, Juggie.” She smirked and he felt the cold blade at his inner thigh, dangerously close to his tight - and soon to be - _blue_ balls. “Don’t move,” she said, and her lips grazed the tip again. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She teased him that way, her lips so soft on his stiff muscles. It was all for her enjoyment, he was sure.

When she seemed to get bored of the particular torture, she moved onto the next, making him kneel at the foot of his bed while she slipped out of her panties and sat so he’d be in easy reach of her radiating heat.

She propped herself up on her elbow, watching and instructing him on how she wanted it. He complied, suckling from her like she was the sweetest honey on earth – to him she was.

So fucking sweet.

His dick oozed in pain – he had no doubt she’d keep to her word. He wasn’t coming tonight.

With her moans picking up, he looked up at her just as she reached for his hair, gripping it and holding him to her sex. “Fuck me with your fingers,” she gasped out, throwing her head back with a loud moan of approval as his hand joined his mouth.

His hold on her thigh tightened, making sure he wouldn’t reach for his neglected and throbbing cock, in his hazy state.

He continued to lap her up even after her release, stopping only after she pulled herself up on his bed and pushed him away with a foot on his shoulder. He watched the way her chest raised and fell, still inside her bra, and studied each and every beautiful little freckle dancing on her pale skin.

He loved her. _So much._

His knife was on the bed beside her, her hand playing with it again. This time, she brought it to the center of her chest and used it to discharge the last piece of clothing she had on.

“Now,” she breathed, “what would be the meanest thing I could do to you tonight?”

Was she asking him, or thinking out loud?

When she raised an eyebrow he knew the question had been directed at him.

He cleared his throat. “The meanest thing would be if you made me fuck you and didn’t let me come.” He knew that’s where this was going anyway.

A satisfied smile crossed her face, and she spread her legs, indicating for him to get on top. “Well, then come here and kiss me, Juggie.”

He crawled on top of her, his lips easily finding and getting lost in the strawberry that was her lips.

“Fuck me… long and hard…” she whispered between kisses.

He reached between them, taking a hold of himself and rubbing the head over her warm, soaking folds.

She chuckled lightly, wrapping her legs and arms around him tighter, forcing him into her haven.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the pulsing intensified. Betty’s hips rocked at a frantic pace.

He did his best, fucking her harder and faster when she instructed, holding himself up by his forearms and trying to ignore how she kissed and licked at his neck and ear. This was just one of the many ways she took control, and the worst form of punishment. She’d cut him and burned him, slapped him and tied him up, but nothing was worse than her denial, and it always hurt like hell the next day – trying to come after not being allowed to all night.

The morning wouldn’t be fun – well, it would for her – his punishment spilling into the sunlight as she coaxed his dick to explode in delayed release.

**2 months later -**

This was beyond embarrassing and he knew Betty would be pissed. Lying there in the hospital bed, he cursed Toni for calling Betty.

She didn’t want him to join the Serpents, but it happened anyway. Initiation was always worse for blood relatives of current members -- it was just the way it was. But it could have been a lot worse. The hospital just wanted to keep him overnight to make sure he was okay.

When Betty walked in she rushed to his side, cupping his face. He hissed at the sudden and firm contact. She let him go and her look of worry turned to anger. “Look what you’ve done to yourself, Jug.”

He pressed his lips together and flinched as the cuts on his face strained and stung. “I’m fine. It’s a small price to pay to be a part of a family.”

“ _I’m_ your family,” she told him sternly, “ _Me_.”

He smirked, despite his discomfort. “Yeah, and should I remind you of all the ways you hurt me?”

She gave him a pointed look and he shrugged, “Hey, I’m not complaining.” He added.

“When I get you home, and you’re well enough, I think I need to remind you what I’m capable of.”

She began fussing over him, making sure he had enough blankets and pillows, opening a fresh bottle of water and telling him to drink.

“I’m fine, babe,” he told her, “Just come here and keep me company,” he smiled, moving aside so she could climb up on the bed with him.

She did, somewhat reluctantly, cupping his face again and giving him a kiss. “You’re not fine. Look at your handsome face.”

He smiled lazily. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t leave any scars.”

“Yeah… but that tattoo’s forever,” she said, reaching for his bicep. She stroked her fingers softly over the fresh ink.

“Don’t you think it makes me look badass though? Your biker boyfriend?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to put that leather jacket on and show you a badass biker,” she warned.

He could only imagine. Betty was perfect, always dressed like a good girl - like now in her light pink sweater and skinny jeans. No one in their right mind would believe him if he told them half the shit she let him see behind closed doors.

“Promise?” he asked.

**The next day -**

“How’s that, Juggie?” Betty asked gently, fussing over him as he lay tucked into her insanely plush bed.

“It’s great, babe,” he smiled at her, watching the beauty worry. He didn’t like that he was causing her stress, but at the same time, it made him smile to know she cared. She was his angel.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he grabbed her hand, “thank you.”

She stopped for a second and nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

She’d picked him up from the hospital that morning and driven him straight over to her home. She’d picked up clean clothes from the trailer for him and insisted he stay until he was more healed.

Alice wasn’t happy, but Betty didn’t seem to care. She told her mother that if she’d rather the two of them just go to the trailer then they would, but she wouldn’t be back until he was better.

Alice had agreed reluctantly. She didn’t like when Betty went to the trailer, even though it was often.

Alice had disliked Jughead from the beginning, but Betty always stuck up for him and put her mother in her place. No one could say a bad word about him around Betty. She really was his protector.

A faint knock came from the door and they both looked up to see Archie.

“Hey,” he said with his signature bright smile, “how’s the patient, nurse Betty?”

Jughead watched as Betty went over and hugged Archie, her friend and neighbor since birth. He rubbed Betty’s back and gave Jughead a half smile.

“It’s okay, Betty,” he consoled her, “he’ll be okay.”

Betty pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye, pulling herself together and nodding. “Thanks,” she replied in a small voice. “Come sit.”

He did. “So, you’re a mean biker now, huh?” he asked Jughead, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.

Jughead smirked and shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Well, you already have the bike, so why not?”

“True.”

The two talked as Betty fussed some more and went downstairs to get Archie a drink and a snack. The two men had become good friends themselves since he began dating Betty. He was jealous of him at first, for having a close friendship with Betty, but all that fell away quickly.

It was in this very bed that Betty told him she loved him, the first time they ever had sex. That was one of the best nights of his life. She’d told him she only wanted him, and that she was glad she waited for the right guy.

Ever since then, there were a lot more sweet nights like that, but just as many kinky ones. He loved both equally.

“So, how’s the new song coming along, Arch?” Betty asked, smiling and listening intently as he began telling them about the upcoming concert and collaboration with the Pussycats.

Betty was a great friend, always taking interest in everyone’s hobbies, and doing all she could to help. In turn, they always helped her too, and everyone adored her.

_How could they not?_

**10 days later -**

The time had come for his punishment. He’d recovered enough for her to tie his hands together above him on the bed without hurting him.

With her own hand tightly wrapped around his throat, she rode him over and over, her chest pressed out and her tits just begging to be squeezed and sucked. She was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Reaching her one hand down to her clit, he felt it – the fluttering of her walls as he throbbed inside of her, the oxygen cut off to his brain almost too long. There was something so otherworldly about coming that way. Nothing else existed - nothing but Betty on top of him and his whole body releasing every tension it held.

Betty smiled as she rolled herself on his cock a few times more, taking every last drop of him, moaning in pleasure before falling to his side. Sometimes he was sure this was her way of keeping him, of making sure the sex was something that no one else would give him.

He wasn’t going anywhere. She could have all of him, however she wanted, until he had nothing left to give.

If she were poison, he’d gladly go into the night.

She got off the bed and disappeared for a short while, probably for some water and to the use the bathroom. He waited, rolling his wrists and trying to loosen the tight rope.

When she returned, her naked body glistening with sweat in the moonlight, he watched her reach for the pocketknife on his bedside table.

_Here we go again_ , he thought, although he wasn’t sure if he was ready again so soon.

“Gonna cut me loose, baby?” he asked, though he knew that wasn’t at all what she planned to do.

“Oh, no… Do your wrists hurt?” she asked, mocking worry a little too well. She climbed back on top, straddling him.

He laughed. “Yeah, you know they do. That’s why you did them so tight.” They felt almost raw.

She kissed his lips gently as she reached up and cut his one hand free. “Do I have the Serpents to thank for this new found bravery of yours? Talking back to me?”

He smirked up at her and used his recently freed hand to grasp the back of her neck, to bring her in for a deeper kiss. “Probably,” he whispered against her mouth.

She pulled back and placed the blade to his neck. He had to admit he felt it at his groin too. Maybe he was ready after all.

“Gonna give me some new cuts to go with all my initiation ones?” he asked teasingly, the knife pressing deeper. He gripped her hip, massaging the flesh. Fuck, she turned him on so much.

The look in her green eyes changed slightly, and she suddenly sat up and brought the knife to her own throat.

His heart began to pound against his rib cage with instant panic. He reached for her forearm to pull the blade off her flawless skin. He’d never felt afraid like he did in that very moment. She was his everything, and if anything happened to her it would be the end of life itself.

“Don’t do that, my love,” he told her, fighting to get his bound arm free.

“Why?” she asked, ripping her arm out of his desperate hold and climbing off him to stand at the foot of the bed. The fear rose throughout his body.

The blade was at her chest now, digging into the top of her breast. Blood appeared at the tip of the blade and he began sweating in fear, his own blood racing through his veins. “Betty! Stop!”

“If you love your Serpents so much, then maybe you won’t care that I’m not perfect anymore,” she told him. Big tears formed in her wide green eyes and fell down her face like hurricane rain.

He fought desperately to get his hand free, looking at her with terror as blood flowed from the cut at her chest. Betty in pain was his biggest, worst nightmare. She was his light, despite her darkness. She was his heart.

He managed to get free, somehow, probably spraining and burning his wrist in the process, just as she was putting the blade to her inner forearm. But he didn’t feel any of his own pain, only hers. He flew off the bed and toward her.

He snatched the knife from her hand and threw it across the room, fighting with her as she began hitting him, over and over, the hits landing on his chest and shoulders.

“Stop! Betty, stop!” he spoke with an authority he didn’t often need to have around her. She was scaring the shit of him right now.

She was out of control, but finally he had her in a position that seemed to subdue her. With both arms behind her back, he held her down against the bed with the weight of his body, but her cries of what seemed like anger and exhaustion persisted.

“You’re mine!” she screamed, “Mine, mine, mine…” she chanted through blubbering tears.

“Of course I am,” he whispered against her neck. He pressed his lips in the curve between her neck and her shoulder, trying to console her with the gesture.

She wouldn’t stop straining against him, fighting him to get off her. So she could, _what_? Hurt herself some more? He’d never let that happen.

“Stop it!” he told her, and his hold on her tightened. He was afraid he’d hurt her, but more afraid of what she’d do if he let her go. “Don’t you ever hurt yourself. Hurt me all you want, but not yourself, baby. Don’t you know how much I love you?” His heart ached for her, for him, for them.

Why hadn’t he seen this before? The slow progression of the breakdown behind her eyes - the cracks. If she had emotions then she kept them locked down tight. But he should have seen it before now. _Keeping her safe and happy was his job._

This was the most out of control he’d ever seen her, far surpassing the incident last month at school. Someone had written ‘ _GO TO HELL SERPENT SLUT’_ across her locker, but he wondered now if it was just her, trying to get his attention. After all, the school hadn’t figured out who it was – maybe because the victim was the culprit all along. It had worked -- drowning him in guilt, it put all his attention on her, skipping out on his Serpent duties.

“No, no, no…” she cried, “You don’t love me anymore.”

He continued to hush her. “Yes, I do, baby. How can I prove to you that you’re my everything?” he asked, desperate and ready to do anything she wanted.

Her cries broke him, his soul, and he knew he’d have to tell her mother – they’d have to help her after all this. This wasn’t normal or healthy behavior.

Her cries didn’t let down, disagreeing with him continuously. He wasn’t equipped for this. He didn’t know what to do. He’d never felt so useless before.

But he’d never stop trying. He’d never give up, not when it came to her.

Finally, when he thought maybe he could let her go, she backed her ass against him. “Juggie, fuck me. Hold me down and fuck me.”

He frowned, the movement of her ass on his now semi-hard cock not going unnoticed. No, he couldn’t. This was serious. This wasn’t about sex.

“Come on, love, I can’t do that,” he told her gently, his voice breaking.

“Because you don’t really love me,” she whispered, pain in her voice. Was she manipulating him, or was this real?

She’d drive him mad, that he knew for certain. He had no idea how to prove he did love her, other than having no life outside of her, and that just wasn’t realistic. He had friends, he had the Serpents, he had work and school, and his dad.

“Of course I do,” he told her, letting his hold on her loosen just a little, enough for him to use a hand to move her hair off her face, kissing her cheek gently.

“If you let me go without fucking me, I’ll kill us both,” she said thickly, her voice taut, not something he considered to be an empty threat.

Still worried, and frankly _terrified_ , because he believed her, he tightened his hold on her arms again.

She raised her ass against his crotch again, and, feeling like the biggest asshole, he gave into her, rubbing against her until he was hard enough to fuck her.

He felt the bile coming up his throat, mainly because of the fact that his cock couldn’t help but react when it was inside her, despite the fucked up situation. He swallowed the acidic taste down.

He closed his eyes tightly, wishing them both out of this situation. He needed them both to be okay again. He needed this to be over.

It seemed to calm her down, and he hated the fact that he got off on it too, holding her down, as if doing something he’d never do to another person. He’d never force himself on someone, and even though Betty was whimpering and moaning words of praise, it still felt wrong.

And that’s exactly how he felt after he’d come inside her – like he’d defiled his girlfriend – who was obviously having some kind of mental breakdown. A damn serious one. They were both fucked up - he didn’t have words for this kind of fucked up.

She pushed him off herself as soon as he was done, catching him off guard and rushing to the bathroom.

“Fuck,” he hissed, looking at the blood on his bed sheets before following her. This was his fucking nightmare.

Thankfully the lock on the bathroom door didn’t work, so he let himself in without invitation. She was sitting on the toilet, letting his come exit her the way it had entered.

She looked up at him with a blotchy red face and blood smudged across her chest. Grabbing the towel off the hook quickly, he wet it and kneeled at her feet.

“You scared me,” he told her gently, wiping up the blood as best as he could and holding the soft fabric to her cut. It didn’t seem too bad. He’d just have to clean it up and bandage it. “Don’t ever hurt yourself like that again, you hear me, baby?”

She didn’t speak, just stared at him, and he realized then what true terror was – true terror was the emotionless green eyes looking back at him. Where had she gone? _His Betty._

More to ease his own fears than hers, he pulled her limp body into his arms. “Everything’s okay,” he told her, though he didn’t believe it himself. “I’ve got you.”

Once more he wondered,

_What were the chances of dating a psychopath?_

With everything that had gone down recently, and whatever _this_ was, he’d say his chances were... _high_.

**Author's Note:**

> It is not meant to be obvious whether she suffers from this particular disorder, it is just Jughead's thoughts we are living through. I want you guys to take away from it whatever you will. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know your thoughts. Feel free to ask any questions in the comments, I'd be happy to discuss or answer them! :)


End file.
